


Breathing is the least of all

by Firelike



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelike/pseuds/Firelike
Summary: 'Of course we are, and we will always be ready for this, we're always going to be unite, no matter what... All of us.' she answered, 'we're safe, even if this is not a moment to call safe, we are, because safety isn't always being safe at home, you get what I mean?'
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Breathing is the least of all

**Author's Note:**

> For @lupinsfate [on Instagram] ♡♡♡

The moon shone like a diamond in the middle of a dull endless sky. Saying that it was freezing cold outside would be very soft, taking into a count that Tonks's skin felt numb by being no more than ten seconds outside.

In the weather's defence, Tonks didn't come out properly warm, she was wearing probably the thinnest jeans in store, a long shirt and a thick long jacket that had to be about one or two sizes bigger than her. Never mind the cold she wouldn't have stayed inside even if she wearing nothing more than a bikini, if Remus was out, completely on his own, sitting down on a rock facing the walk of trees that followed a bit further far, something wasn't right. It's not like he didn't usually do that, but Tonks didn't like having Remus so melancholic, she just couldn't hold it.

So she made the ~~_very wise_~~ decision of coming out with four pieces of clothing (counting the shoes) and sat down next to Remus. It wasn't until she was literally next to him that Remus noticed he wasn't alone.

'Hey!' she said, calmly.

'Hey' Remus answered under his breath, smiling faintly, without looking at her.

'“ _Hey_ ”' she imitated his low voice, putting emphasis into the feeling of his response. 'You won't expect me to buy that smile with that voice, will you?' she said, and tilted her head, staring at him, with a wide smile.

'I'd be surprised if you did' he said, looking down.

She sighed silently, 'you know I'm all ears, Remus...', she whispered to him. He looked at her for the first time since they were there together, and his calm face went more pale than ever.

'WHAT ON EARTH? TONKS!' he yelled, making her jump.

'Remus! Merlin! What happened?!' she asked anxiously. He grabbed her arms looking at her from head to toes faster than her eyes could follow.

'What━on━earth are you doing dressed like this out here?!' he said, while walking back inside pulling her arm, he walked so fast she had to run behind him to keep up.

When they were back inside he closed the door behind them and turned towards Tonks, giving her a worried look. 'Tonks...' he complained.

'I couldn't leave you out there on your own! You looked━ '

'━miserable or not, you could have put something else to come out, I wasn't going to die for you taking five minutes more in coming “ _on my rescue_ ”' he said, he smiled calmly even though he was still eyeing worriedly at her.

'Remus, I'm alright, look! And it's _soo_ warm now in here anyway' she said walking back to the living room. 'Come!'

Remus shook his head and walked behind her while taking his coat off, he left it on the back of a chair, they sat down on the sofa, she brought her legs up to her chest and rounded them with her arms, resting her chin on her knees. She looked back at Remus and smiled up to him. Remus smiled back and looked towards the window, his smile fading away.

'Remus...'

He heard Tonks speak, her voice felt distant inside his head, as though a wide echo trapped him in a bubble, and yet it felt so good to hear her, even in the distance, like a silver lightning, like the wonderful treasure in the centre of a room full of tricks and traps. It felt so charming, like the warmth of a mug of tea, or the aroma that spreads the strength of a hot chocolate.

He looked back at her, giving her the brightest smile he could manage, which happened to be the weakest one she had seen. She moved a hand to her cheek and caressed it lovingly.

She smiled at him softly, 'Remus...' she whispered, lowering her hand, 'Remus, I know what you're thinking, I know this is being hard, besides it's... the week, and I know it's too much for you to hold, but.. I'm here' she said, anxiously.

The insistence in her eyes made Remus's heart melt, he never drove his sight away from her eyes.

'And we're not alone, together, we're not alone, we've got each other, and we've got the order, well... The ones that are left- but still! And whatsoever we've got Harry, Hermione, Ron... They're everything we need, actually, we're everything we need mostly, Remus, I only need, and I only want, really want you. And you've got me, and c'mon, don't deny it, you need me!' she said, and she smiled brightly.

For the first time in that night, Remus's smile was wide, he chuckled and sighed.

'We're ready for this.' he said after a couple of minutes in silence, it was so low almost like a whisper, but she heard it, and that's everything he wanted.

'Of course we are, and we will always be ready for this, we're always going to be unite, no matter what... All of us.' she answered, 'we're safe, even if this is not a moment to call safe, we are, because safety isn't always being safe at home, you get what I mean?'

Remus nodded, and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, they shifted until Tonks had her legs stretched out on his lap, he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it with his eyes closed. She smiled at him lovingly.

And looking at her, Remus thought he'd change nothing, not one single thing.

And he understood more than ever what she had just said.

_They weren't safe_ , this walls could be destroyed by death eaters about to steal their lives away, but everything they owned wasn't there, it was much more than all this walls, all this furniture, all this clothes. It was inside, and even if they died the night after, even if they died that same night, their love was safe, their lives were safe, because this was something much more than just surviving, than just breathing.

For Tonks and Remus that night, and every other dawn, sunset, nightfall.. when they were together, _breathing was the least of all._


End file.
